Football, Kids and a Crazy Little Thing Called Life
by I'llbeme813
Summary: Edward meets Bella when her little boy runs into him. This story follows them as they fall in love while dealing with their kids, football practices and their hectic lives. AH ExB HEA Rated T for now


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

" Dad! C'mon, I'm gonna be late for football practice!", my son yells. My son was born when I was twenty years old. My girlfriend at the time, Tanya Denali, told me that she was pregnant and I was scared. I wasn't even legal to drink yet and I was about to be a father. Tanya signed over her rights when he was born. She literally gave birth to him and not even an hour later she just handed him over to me and they let her leave the hospital.

I brought little Chase Oliver Masen home from the hospital just two days later. He became my everything. I made sure he always had what he needed before anything else. He grew in a blur. Before I knew it he was starting school and asking to play football. My son is eight now.

" Chase, if you yell at me again I'll take away your x-box.", I warn him. He looked at the floor sheepishly before darting out the door with his pads and helmet. I sigh and shake my head. He's lucky I love hm.

Today is the first day that the four to six year olds have practice so we get there early. I help Chase get his stuff from the car and we head over to the field. I'm not paying attention when a little blur runs right into my legs and onto his but. I throw Chase's stuff down and bend over to help the little boy up. He sniffles and there's tears in his eyes.

" Are you ok, buddy?", I ask him. Looking him over to make sure he's not hurt.

" Me okays.", He wipes his eyes. I pick him up and then grab Chase's bag. I tell Emmett, my brother and the coach, that I'm going to find the little boy's mom.

" What's your name?", I ask him. He looks at me wearily before whispering.

" Storm Cullen.", he looks around and then his face lights up. He kicks his feet and I let him down. " Mama! Mama!"

The woman grabs him tightly and hugs him close to her.

" Storm! What were you thinking? You know not to run away from me.", She looks him over, checking to make sure he was alright.

" Hi, um, I'm Edward Masen. This little one ran into me, I was just trying to find you.", I say awkardly. She stands up and holds the little boy's hand.

" Thank you, so much. Storm is a very adventurous four year old. I'm Bella Cullen.", she chuckles lightly.

" Ah, so you're new to the football scene?", I ask. I can't help it, I'm flirting a little.

" Not really. My twin brother was the quarter back in high school and I was a cheerleader along with my other twin sister. We did that all throughout high school and college. It's new with my son but not me.", she smooths his dark black hair down. I walk with her to the field and talk with her while the kids are practicing.

" Why the name Storm? It's not a very common name.", I ask.

" I was ten days overdue when he was born. Only it was the day of this huge snow storm and power was out everywhere. I had twenty percent battery on my cell phone and my sister was with me. We tried calling my dad, he's a doctor, but Storm just didn't want to wait. My sister delivered him on a stormy night. We sat in the dark until morning when the power came back on and the snow had stopped. Storm just seemed like the perfect name for him. He was born during the biggest snow storm I'd ever seen and he literally just stormed right into my life. He was originally going to be named Storm Alexander Cullen but then I realized his initials spelled out sac. Didn't really think that was appropriate. So three days after I finally got to the hospital, Storm James Cullen came home officially.", she explains.

" Luckily Chase had a name before he was born. I'd chosen it as soon as I found out he was a boy. Chase Oliver Masen. Luckily I didn't pick a middle name starting with a U.", I joke. She laughs and Storm runs up to her.

" Mama! Did you see me? Did I do good?", he asks excitely. She squats down to his level.

" You did amazing, baby. I'm so proud of you! I saw you run with the ball, did you have fun?", She asks. He nods his head enthusiastically.

" Dad! Can I spend the night at Jack's house?", Chase runs over. He sees Storm and looks at him for a couple of seconds before turning to me. " So can I?"

" If it's okay with his mother than I don't have a problem with it. Do you need me to drop off your pajamas?", I ask him. He shakes his head before responding.

" No, Mrs. Call has some for me. I'll call you tomorrow so you can pick me up.", He promises and then runs off.

Bella helps little Storm out of his pads and he's drenched in sweat. He grins up at me, he's one of the cutest kids I've seen. Chase will always be number one though. I walk Bella to her car and she buckles Storm into his booster seat.

" You know, since your all alone tonight, why don't you come to my place? We're having spaghetti for dinner?", she raises an eyebrow. Having dinner with a pretty girl? I think so.

" Sure, um, I'll follow you there?", I smile. She nods and I head to my car. A little less than ten minutes later we pull up to a huge house. My mouth drops. I get out of my car and my mouth is still wide open. Bella just giggles and ushers me inside. I smile at her slightly before walking in.

**~!~**

**So, new story! Tell me what you guys think! Review!**


End file.
